


To Love A Beast

by Flawed_Masterpiece



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Eventual Romance, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawed_Masterpiece/pseuds/Flawed_Masterpiece
Summary: This is my alternate universe take on Beauty and the Beast.It has werewolves and witches, heartache, two lovely siblings who care for each other deeply, a man who I may despise more than Gaston and a beast who is a female because I saw a picture and got inspired because why not.It shall have the songs from both the 1991 film and the 2017 film because 'Evermore' and 'Days In The Sun' have stolen my heart; oh the feels.I sincerely hope you take the time to read this story and I also hope you enjoy it.





	1. Prologue -Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, when werewolves and witches secretly plagued France, a pack lived deep in the hidden heart of the country in a majestic castle. Their alpha was a beautiful she-wolf but her heart had been turned cold due to events in the past. She loved no one but her own people and made sure that no human nor witch ever came into her territory.

 

For she did not trust anyone but her own.

 

One day, a child of a witch stumbled into the wolves territory. To protect her pack, the alpha killed the child for even the offspring of a witch could destroy a pack if they so choose. The witch was told of what had happened and stormed the alpha’s territory; seeking revenge for the death of her child. As she confronted the alpha, she saw no remorse nor sorrow in the eyes of the she-wolf and instead of killing the entire pack; she placed a curse on them all.

 

The wolves would no longer be able to shift back into humans and, instead, had to live as large beasts. The witch gave the alpha a single rose; a rose which would lose its petals as time went by for the alpha had to find love, had to let another being into her heart, and they had to love her as well. If she didn’t find love and the last petal fell, the entire pack would remain beasts and would slowly fall to their animalistic instincts.

 

Years passed and half of the pack succumbed to their animalistic side for the alpha had found no one. The witch had put a wall of thorns around the territory and had cast it into a desolate and dark place.

 

The alpha watched as her pack drained away and began to lose hope herself; throwing her mind into a pit of despair.

 

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. One-Boring Little Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love Beauty and the Beast to death. It was my favorite Disney princess film and the 2017 remake makes my heart flutter every time I hear the soundtrack.  
> But onward with the story.

Phillip was not like the other men and boys in the town he and his sister lived in.

 

The older men talked about the extraordinary hunts that used to take place a great many years ago when game was plentiful around the village and contests were held. Young men, like Phillip, and boys were always eager to hear the tales of the hunts that took down monstrous bears and wolves; their paws so big they could crush a human skull if they had the opportunity. Much older men would sometimes shake their heads and say that hunting should never have been a sport and should have only been used to put food on the table or money in the coin purse. Phillip would sometimes hear them muttering about how it was the extreme hunters of the town that made the animals never come back; for the circle of life had been severally damaged and they could smell danger in the forest now.

 

Phillip was just happy he didn’t have to participate in those hunts.

 

Sure, he would hunt for rabbits and squirrels, about the only thing that was left nowadays in the woods, but only to put food on the table for his sister and himself. He was a thinker, a dreamer, a creative mind; not a hunter of sport or fun. Fun to him was being able to get his hands on a new book or helping his sister with her paintings and sculptures. Those days where he would sit and paint the figurines outside on their little porch were his favorites. He and sister had been on their own for quite sometimes and being a young nineteen-year-old in a small, boring village full of hunters had shaped his mind into imaging far off distant lands with mythical creatures. Sometimes, he would share his stories with his sister when they sat together and it would make her smile; a new sculpture of an animal he had told about would appear on the table for him to paint.

 

His sister understood him but no one else did in their little town.

 

He heaved a heavy sigh as he and his sister exited their little house; the coins in his pocket jingling about. Walking through the empty street to the town square, he breathed deeply and turned to his sister, Elsie.

 

“ _Little town, it’s a quiet village. Every day like the one before. Little town, full of little people; waking up to say _…__ ”

 

“Bonjour!”

 

“Bonjour.”

 

“Bonjour! Bonjour!”

 

Elsie smiled at her brother and made a motion with her head for Phillip to look. “ _There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old rolls and bread to sell._ ” She continued to smile as Phillip grabbed a few of the loaves of bread and rolls; the coins clicking into the cup on the tray. “ _Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this old provincial town _.__ ”

 

Phillip laughed as he took his sister’s arm and pulled her along as the street began to fill with vendors and buyers. People bartering and chatting sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Phillip and he winced every time Elsie stopped to pick up an item they needed. __“_ There must be more than this provincial life. _”__

 

He could feel the disappointing looks from people as they went for he was not a hunter or married and Elsie was an unmarried twenty-two-year-old woman. But both she and Phillip never liked the suitors that came to court her and she turned them all down; though some had tried three or four times.

 

The siblings stopped at the local library and the two were very excited to see what new books the librarian had. Monsieur Daniel was their friend and he had always encouraged the two siblings creative minds and dreams. “Good morning, Monsieur!” The old man turned from his ledger to smile at the two. “Ah! Good morning, my two favorite bookworms! What shall it be today?” Today was Elsie’s day to pick a book for the week and Phillip prayed it wouldn’t be as boring as the last one; even though he wouldn’t admit it did make him forget the life they had. “Have you any new books, Monsieur?”

 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Elsie, I don’t today. But your favorite one is sitting on the third shelf on the fifth bookcase.”

 

The young woman beamed at the old man. “Oh, merci, Monsieur!”

 

She rushed over to get the book and Phillip held in a groan as her favorite book so happened to be about a maiden meeting Prince Charming. Monsieur Daniel chuckled as he watched the young man. “You do a marvelous job of keeping her happy, Phillip. You best keep those vile hunters away from her.” Phillip nodded at him. “Oui, sir, I do.”

 

Elsie came back at that moment and the pair said their goodbyes. The maiden opened the book as her brother navigated her back toward their home; the judging eyes and whispers focused on the siblings. But Phillip brushed it aside as Elsie smiled brightly. “ _Oh, isn’t this amazing? It’s my favorite part because you’ll see._ ” Phillip smiled back at his sister as she continued to read. “ _Here’s where she meets Prince Charming. But she won’t discover that it’s him till chapter three _.__ ”

 

Phillip rolled his eyes and took the basket full of items hanging on his sister’s arms while he continued to steer her toward home. He heard the gasping of young ladies around him and turned to catch a glimpse of one of his sister’s suitors.

 

Or rather, the one who would not leave her alone no matter how many times she had turned him down.

 

Eric.

 

The brother leaned down to hiss into his sister’s ear. “Eric is coming.” Her head snapped up and she closed the book with a thump; grabbing onto Phillip’s hand and dragging him down the street. The two heard the hunter behind them asking to be let through the crowd. Phillip pulled her to him as she almost ran into a vendor and she smiled at him as a thanks. “ _There must be more than this provincial life _.__ ”

 

He smiled sadly at her as they quickly made their way through the crowd; arriving at their little home at the outskirts of town. Elsie took the basket from her brother and quickly made her way up the steps while Phillip followed at a slower pace; grabbing an armful of hay and tossing it to their black stallion, Thunder. Looking around for any sighting of Eric, the young man shook his head and went inside the little home that the siblings called their own.


	3. Two - Moment Last Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while!  
> Life has been quite busy and I haven't been in a great mindset.  
> But on with the next chapter!

Elsie was scuffling about in the kitchen as Phillip headed up the stairs to his little room to change into his painting clothes.

 

The walls of their little home were an ugly grey but Elsie somehow managed to brighten it up with little paintings and trinkets she made; her touch seeming almost magical to Phillip. He loved his sister dearly and always imagined her living somewhere other than here in their home or with some boastful hunter.

 

And Phillip knew she wanted the same thing.

 

He quickly changed into his clothes that had paint stains on them before going back down the stairs towards the kitchen. His steps slowed as he heard his sister humming and he stood in the doorway; watching her while listening as she begun to sing a lullaby their mother used to sing to them.

 

“ _How does a moment last forever?_

_How can a story never die?_

_It is love we must hold on to; never easy but we try._

_Sometimes our happiness is captured._

_Somehow a time and place stand still._

_Love lives on inside our hearts and always will._ ”

 

She turned around and smiled sadly at Phillip and he strode through the kitchen before taking his sister into his arms; hugging her tight. “I miss them too.” Elsie took a shuddering breath before sniffling; straightening in her stance and looking her brother over. “Life goes on though. There are figurines that need painting over there.” Phillip watched his sister go outside into their little garden before going over to his little workstation in the kitchen. He picked up a little figurine, a fawn, and stared at it for a few seconds before picking up his paintbrush.

 

His mind began to wander as he painted the small sculpture and he began to imagine a place far away from the village in a big castle surrounded by beautiful gardens and huge hedges. But instead of a royal family, he imagined the castle is guarded by a huge beast; almost like a dragon guarding a princess against the outside world. No one knew what was in the castle for the beast made sure no one could get in; chasing any intruder away before singing a sad song as it went back to it’s guarding spot.

 

Phillip heard voices outside the house and he set the little fawn down, realizing that he practically had finished it while he was daydreaming. Wiping his hands on a cloth, he went to the window and growled as he saw Eric talking to his sister as she gathered vegetables for their dinner and other little things to help make their paints. He could barely hear what they were saying but he walked outside to hear the end of their conversation.

 

“Thank you, Eric, but I must decline. I’m very busy preparing to go to market tomorrow and have no time for anything else right now.”

 

But Eric, being the arrogant hunter who thought everyone wanted him, would not let it go and instead barked out a laugh. “Come now, Elsie! I’m sure your brother can finish getting your things together. After all, it’s just one dinner with me.”

 

Phillip raised an eyebrow and Elsie frowned at the huge hunter. “I must decline, Eric.” She walked around him and saw her brother standing on the porch; rolling her eyes as she walked towards him. The teen chuckled at her as she walked past him into the house and he leaned on a porch post as Eric continued to stand out front. “Morning, Phillip. I was just paying my respects to your sister.” The young man quirked an eyebrow at the hunter who was roughly two times bigger than he was.

 

Eric had long brown hair that was tied in the back with a red ribbon and his hazel eyes always held something that made Phillip uneasy. Scruff was growing on the lower half of his face but he kept it nicely groomed like the rest of him. He was dressed as if he was going hunting with tan pants, black riding boots and a white tunic under a red jacket. The older man had been in a war some time ago and he still wore the same jacket that he wore back then.

 

It made Phillip want to wrinkle up his nose.

 

“Trying to woo her again I think would be the proper term.”

 

The hunter let out a chuckle and walked toward the porch. “Well, what can I say.”, he put one of his boots on the bottom step and leaned an arm on his knee. “Your sister is the most beautiful girl in town. You can’t blame a man like me, now can you?” Phillip wanted to gag. He saw Eric’s little right-hand man, Raul, a few feet away; a shorter, stockier fool of a hunter that always followed Eric around. “Please. She’s my sister. And she has said no, Eric.” The glint that Phillip never liked came to Eric’s eyes and he could see the tiny, barely there gears in the man’s head turning. Eric was in no way book smart but he was street smart and made Phillip really uneasy though he guessed he could take the man should he need to.

 

But instead Eric bowed lowly and turned to walk off; Raul following after him.

 

Elsie came out as soon as the hunters disappeared. “Can you imagine me; the wife of boorish, brainless…” She flipped the cloth she had in her hands over her hair and batted her eyelashes. “ _Madame Eric, can’t you just see it? Madame Eric: his little wife!_ ” She quickly pulled the cloth off her head; her hair flying out of the bun it was in and her eyes aflame. “ _Ugh! No, sir, not me. I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!_ ”

 

“Elsie! Phillip!”

 

The siblings looked over to the town’s “official” matchmaker, Carlotta; Phillip inwardly groaning. “You two should be out making talk and acquaintances. Phillip, I got a few girls I think you would be lovely with.” Phillip smiled weakly at the woman. “Thank you, Madame Carlotta, but Elsie and I must get ready for market.” The old woman muttered and shook her head as she walked away and Phillip quickly grabbed his sister’s hand before pulling her out of the gate that was by their home. He swept his arm out in front of them; the rolling hills and forest looking beautiful in the rising light of the sun.

 

“ _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell._ ”

 

He turned to his sister and smiled sadly.

 

“ _And for once it might be grand to have someone understand I want so much more than they’ve got planned. _”__

__

Elsie patted his arm in an understanding matter and sighed. “Pack the figurines that are finished up. I’m going for a ride.” Phillip looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes a bit. “I don’t think you should. Those are storm clouds coming.”

 

His sister rolled her eyes. “I’ll be back before it comes.”

 

There was no use arguing with her. There was nothing to argue about really. She was headstrong and stubborn and Phillip could do nothing to stop her. He sighed. “Fine. But be careful. Please.” Elsie smiled at him and kissed his cheek before walking back through the gate; rushing past Phillip on Thunder moments later as her brother continued to stand outside of the town. He watched the faithful black stallion gallop away with his sister.

 

“Just please be careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	4. Three - Castle of Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this story is at the bottom of my list to work on so I apologize for the lengthy waits.

The storm hit sooner than Elsie had expected.

 

She came to the edge of the forest before the rain started to pour down. Lighting flashed and thunder crashed; making Elsie’s heart beat wildly against her chest. A lightning bolt struck very near the stallion and his charge and he reared up onto his hind legs; bolting into the forest when his forefeet touched the ground again.

 

“No, no, Thunder! Not this way!”

 

The forest was forbidden to the common villagers as only the hunters were allowed in. Even though sightings of savage predators were a thing in the past, a rumor was very much alive that something far more sinister lay deep within the dark forest. But no one dare try to find it and even those who had were never seen again.

 

Elsie hoped it was just a rumor and those hunters had just gotten lost; succumbing to the nature of the forest temperatures and vegetation.

 

“Thunder! Whoa, boy!”

 

The black stallion raced through the woods; the wind picking up and the lightning brightening the woods. Branches whipped past Elsie’s face and snagged her dress; her arms getting tiny cuts and scrapes as the forest grew thicker with trees. She let Thunder have free reins as there was no use to turn him around and get even more lost. The girl leaned closer to the horse’s neck as he ran; the hairs on her neck standing straight up as she heard a sound she hadn’t heard in a long time.

 

Wolves.

 

‘How is this possible?’

 

Fear seized her heart as other wolves joined in and Thunder slowed down; his eyes widened with fright as the howls sounded closer and closer to the horse and rider. He snorted and took off again as Elsie heard growl and snarls surrounded them. She was very frightened as wolves had for years been something of fiction but oh, this was very much real as she caught a glimpse of wolf out of the corner of her eyes.

 

Her mind forgot the wolves for an instance as a powdery, white substance began to fall instead of rain; the ground now crunching under Thunder’s hooves as he kicked up the white substance as he ran.

 

Snow?

 

Only in this part of the forest?

 

It was a winter wonderland and very beautiful in the dark but her attention was brought back to the wolves as she saw the black forms showing up against the white of the forest floor. She wildly looked around and spotted a gate to their right. Not taking the time to wonder why there was such a thing in the middle of the forest, she dug her heels into the stallion’s sides as she guided him toward the gate. Snarls and growls surrounded the two once more and a wolf charged out of the forest; leaping at Elsie. She screamed and ducked down low onto her horse’s back; digging her heels in against to prompt him to go faster. The wolf sailed over her head, its teeth barely missing the nape of her neck, as wolves ran alongside Thunder; biting at his legs in an attempt to stop him. He neighed out in fright and they passed through the gate; the wolves surprisingly stopping and howling a sad tune as their prey got away.

 

Elsie shivered with cold as she and Thunder trotted through a snow-covered garden; past statues and hedges to the front staircases. She slid off the stallion’s back when he stopped and patted his neck lovingly as he drank water that was conveniently left at the bottom of the stairs. “Stay here, Thunder. I’m going to go thank, well, whoever lives here; in the middle of the woods.… In a castle.” The horse nickered at her as she climbed the staircase and standing in front of the door. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open; breathing a sigh of relief when she stepped inside. Her steps echoed throughout the wide space and she squinted in the darkness; trying to see the inside of the castle. These things were stories but here she was standing in one!

 

A light glow from her right caught her eye and she saw a fire burning. She rushed over to it and sighed in relief at the warmth. She was so soaking wet, cold and extremely tired from the fright she just had. Breathing deeply, she brought her hands up to her mouth to blow warm air into them but started coughing instead, Grasping onto the chair that was near her, she tried to keep quiet as everything seemed to echo in the castle and her coughing rang in her ears.

 

She froze when she heard a noise behind her.

 

Elsie whipped around, her heart pounding in her chest, but there was nothing there. The rest of the castle was dark and dusty; cobwebs hanging from the literally everything. She took deep breaths and tried to tell herself that it was nothing; that it was just her imagination. There were no ghosts or monsters living in this castle but as she turned to look back at the fire; she couldn’t help but feel eyes on her and doubt started to creep back into her mind.

 

Someone had started that fire.

 

Which meant someone actually did live here.

 

She cleared her throat. “Hello?”

 

The echo of her voice was the only thing that responded and then it was silent except for the crackling of the fire. Elsie didn’t know if she felt relieved or more alert that no one answered her; until something did. Elsie slapped a hand over her mouth to keep in the whimper that crept up her throat. Because there was no mistaking that noise she just heard.

 

Something had just growled.

 

The female started to creep nearer to the door; her hands shaking as she drew her wet cloak tighter around her. “Um, I’ll just be going. I really didn’t mean to intrude but I am sure that I am warm enough so I’ll be on my way. Um, thank you for letting me use your fire.” She turned toward the door and shrieked; stepping back.

 

A huge, monstrous animal was in front of her.

 

In the dim light provided by the fire, she could see the long, shaggy fur and the long tail of the beast. Claws the size of small daggers gripped the floor from the front paws; which didn’t even look paws at all though the back ones did. The claws looked like fragile porcelain but Elsie knew that they were not fragile in the least bit. A long snout with pearly white, razor-sharp teeth was attached to the head of the creature; two huge ears twitching this way and that sat on top of its head. And Elsie saw its eyes, bright, clear amber eyes, looking at her while it licked its chop with a pink tongue.

 

It growled and took a step closer to her.

 

She screamed and it lunged; Elsie ducking down and scrambling for the door. The creature behind her made a noise and the frightened female ducked down on instinct; the beast flying over her head and hitting the door with a loud thud. It yelped out in pain and shock and Elsie took the time to run away from it. It was not her finest idea but she did not want to be anywhere near the creature. It looked like a version of the wolves that had chased her but the front paws and sheer size of the creature told her otherwise. A small voice whispered in her mind as she ran that she had truly stepped into something that should only be in books.

 

Something caught her foot and Elsie crashed to the ground with a thud and a scream.

 

A coughing fit took over her as she heard growling all around her. She curled her body to make herself as small as possible as she started to shake. Snarls sounded to her right as loud growling responded from her left. A few yips and whimpers filled the space but all was quiet when a low growl sounded; the noise filled with so much power authority. Elsie dared to lift her head up and she saw another beast in front of her; a few more of them moving out of the corner of her eyes.

 

This one was smaller than the one that had tried to attack her at the door but the dominance around this one was very evident as it stared down at her. It snorted and looked toward another beast.

 

“Take her to the east wing.”

 

Elsie’s eyes widened drastically. They could talk? These huge, wolf-like beast things could talk? She saw it’s snout move; the mouth opened and closed with a voice coming out but was this actually possible? The voice sounded feminine but so commanding as the beast that it was talking to nodded and crept closer to her.

 

The human female reacted. “No! Please! I have to get home to my brother. He’ll be worried if I don’t return. I promise I won’t speak of you to anyone!”

 

The large-did she dare say she-wolf?- looked at her with bright amber eyes that looked like melted copper and snorted at Elsie. “Then you should have thought about all that before you trespassed into our home.”

 

Elsie started to sob as she felt a snout at the nape of her neck and teeth grabbed her clothing in its jaws before dragging her backward; the girl struggling as it did.

 

She heard Thunder voice his fear and disapproval before things fell silent outside; a beast coming in moments later before the leader. “Alpha, the horse has escaped.”

 

The she-wolf looked down at her fellow wolf before looking over at Elsie. “It does not matter. If the wolves outside don’t get to him; the cold will eventually take over.” The amber eyes were cold and hard and had the look of a thousand lifetimes in them. With a growl, the she-wolf turned and walked away from the still sobbing Elsie as three of the beast helped the one who had her by the clothes drag her to the east wing.

 

A howl sounded through the air outside as numerous other ones joined in; a haunting melody breaking the cold silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
